


Rings

by Jathis



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Rings, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 02:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19736077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Two ineffable entities have gifts for each other





	Rings

Crowley was doing his best to appear nonchalant. This of course only made it more obvious to anyone who knew him that internally he was a nervous wreck. 

Aziraphale was polite enough not to mention this to the demon. Instead he poured two cups of cocoa and added a good amount of whiskey to Crowley’s before setting it down in front of him. He took his own cup over to his desk and sat down.

It wouldn’t do any good to let Crowley know that he was aware he was planning something. It would only make the demon sputter and flail before finally giving up whatever his idea had been in a huff. Aziraphale just needed to sit and wait for Crowley to initiate whatever he wanted.

“Angel?” Crowley asked.

“Hm?”

“You ever think about humans and their marriage rituals?”

“...occasionally. Why?”

“S’like a bunch of birds doing an odd sort of mating dance, isn’t it?”

He thought a moment before shrugging, “I suppose it could be. Some of them are quite lovely.”

“Expensive though.”

“Not always.”

Crowley raised an eyebrow at that. “Yeah?” he asked.

“Sometimes they have small little ceremonies. Just something for themselves, you know.”

“I bet Heaven would want the biggest and grandest kind…”

“You’d be surprised what makes people happy, Crowley.” The demon fell silent then. Aziraphale worried that he had somehow given him the wrong answer. He looked up, blinking when he saw Crowley fiddling with something in his jacket. “Crowley?”

“I was just...thinking…” Crowley murmured. A box that was far too big for a ring was produced. He turned it over in his hand, staring at it as if waiting for the box to speak for him. “Maybe we could…”

“Crowley.” He stopped and looked at Aziraphale. He blinked when he saw the stern look on the angel’s face. “You will remove your glasses when talking about such things,” he commanded.

Wordlessly Crowley took off his sunglasses. He got off of the couch then and walked over to Aziraphale. He hissed softly as he got down on one knee, opening the box. “I jussssssst…”

It was a torc; an old necklace that was worn mostly by the ancient Gauls and some Britons. The metal was a polished white gold. It was shaped like a snake of course, yellow sapphires set into the metal to serve as the eyes. When worn it would look like the snake was resting peacefully around the neck.

“Oh Crowley,” he whispered. 

“I know it’ssssss ssssstu…”

“Don’t you dare finish that statement,” he chided. He smiled as he took off his coat and then worked on removing his bow tie. He opened the buttons to his shirt and happily slipped on the torc, admiring the sparkle of the gems. “Oh Crowley…”

“I…”

“I have a gift for you too.”

Crowley blinked at that, “you what?” He watched with wide eyes as Aziraphale opened a small hidden panel in his desk and produced a box. His eyebrows rose when the lid was lifted to reveal what was inside.

It was an arm ring; a thick band of metal meant to be worn on someone’s bicep on their upper arm. The metal was a shimmering gold. It was shaped like a pair of wings, a small harp design at the middle where both pieces met. A single diamond was set into the center of the harp.

Happily Aziraphale helped Crowley to put it on. “It suits you, darling,” he praised. 

“...doesss thisss mean..?”

“Of course it does, beloved,” he assured him. He laughed at the way Crowley’s face lit up and he leaned forward to cup his face between the palms of his hands. “Foolish demon! Did you think I would never accept a ring from you to be your spouse?”

“A little,” he murmured. Tears of happiness fell as he threw his arms around Aziraphale, hugging him close. “My ssspoussse.”

Aziraphale just laughed, holding him close. 


End file.
